


龙的财宝

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，龙与机械源au，ooc，请告诉我捕捉野生画手太太的正确姿势！灵感还是来自和 @Sigar 聊天。噶噶你是天使吗！！！！！
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada





	龙的财宝

走在多拉多喧闹的夜市上，冷风吹过，源氏裹紧了自己的发带。他是智械大师禅雅塔的徒弟，一名机械忍者，一名惩凶除恶的游侠。  
这次他来到多拉多是为了一个恶龙的传说，据说有凶恶的龙潜伏在多拉多的黑夜搅得人民不得安宁。为了弘扬禅雅塔老师“感受宁静，神爱世人”的光荣教诲，源氏决定帮多拉多的人民铲除这条凶恶的龙。  
“已经一周了还是没有恶龙的任何动静，老师给我的消息真的没问题吗？”源氏瑟瑟发抖的跟随者拥挤的人流朝居住的旅馆走去。脑海中浮现的是恩师用那张平静祥和的脸一脚踢爆叛逆中自己的狗头的画面。  
“师父的消息是绝对没有错的！”源氏握拳，绿色的led灯露出了崇拜的神情，夸张的动作让行人纷纷驻足。当源氏马上要进入旅馆的时候，街角一家蛋糕店走出来的男人引起了他的注意。  
男人穿着紧身的皮夹克，健美的身材被完美的勾勒出来。他剃了一个莫西干头，鼻子上打着鼻钉。明明是很骚气的着装男人却一脸严肃。这样的矛盾使得这个男人性感的难以描述。男人并不算很英俊，但他身上散发出的沧桑感更为他增添了及其成熟的魅力，整个人散发着成熟的荷尔蒙，这样的魅力可以让所有人为之抓狂。他提着两个最大号的草莓蛋糕一脸淡然的接受者周围人的目光。这样成熟性感的男人走在街上自然会让街上的行人多看几眼。  
“这样太不礼貌了”源氏摇摇头收回视线打算走进旅馆。忽然感受到探寻的视线落在了自己的身上，忍者的直觉让他脊背发凉。一回头，源氏看到街角的男人正在打量自己，毫不掩饰的目光中带着探寻和赞赏。  
“应该是我的错觉吧”源氏打了个冷颤，他将男人的目光甩在身后快步进了旅馆。

深夜，源氏和师父视频聊天，师父一脸宁静祥和的让源氏继续多拉多的任务，并很和平地告诉他最近师门要举办聚会如果源氏解决不了这边的问题就不必为聚会的事情费心了。作为一个好师父他一定要为徒弟分忧，所以干脆让源氏就呆在多拉多看他和师兄弟们的聚会直播。  
“师父你不能这样！这样有失公正！”源氏试图挣扎。  
“聚会有抽奖环节，为师本来为你准备了巨型洋葱小鱿，但看你这么忙我就把小鱿给你的师兄了”禅雅塔宁静的吸了一口茶。  
“不！！！”源氏试图表达自己痛苦的心情，绿色的led灯剧烈的闪烁。  
“你一定很忙吧，为师就不打扰你了，对了，最近为师给你收了一个绿洲城来的师弟，做饭绝对是一绝，他今天要答谢我为我和师兄们做一桌宴席来着，你既然这么忙我也不叫你回来了，你早点休息吧，早日完成任务回来。”说着禅雅塔比了一个V字型手，背景里传来师兄“开饭了”的喊声  
“源氏你加油”禅雅塔不等源氏回答挂掉了视频，只留下源氏在镜头那边一脸的生无可恋。  
“师父我也想聚会，我也想吃大餐，我想要洋葱小鱿”万般苦痛无人诉，惟有泪千行。  
“都是恶龙搞出来的事情！我找到你之后一定要好好收拾你！”源氏握紧拳头仰天发誓然后转身悲伤的吸起了自己的泡面。  
民以食为天，就算是机械忍者也得进食，毕竟他身体还有一部分是人类。  
“所以说不需要进食的智械到底为什么要吃大餐！师父他怕不是故意这么干的！”源氏长长的叹了一口气继续吸已经有些凉了的泡面。

深夜，源氏仍然没有得到恶龙的任何消息，他失望地躺在床上看着天花板。今天又没有任何作为又被师父暴击，源氏的心感觉好伤。  
“还是睡觉吧，希望明天能有所收获。”源氏熄了自己的led灯。正当他快要入睡的时候，窗口忽然有了声音，源氏马上清醒，他抓住自己枕头下的忍者镖按兵不动。有人从窗子爬了进来在窗口审视着床上的他，源氏全身紧绷进入了战斗状态，只等来人靠近便一击制伏。  
来人踏着并不算沉重的步子来到了他的床前，源氏猛地从床上弹起，忍者镖直击来人的喉咙。意想之中的鲜血并没有出现，忍者镖击中来人的脖子发出了撞击金属的声音，源氏借着月光看到了他脖子上浮现的鳞片。  
“恶龙！”源氏一个闪身想要远离恶龙，但他还是低估了龙的出手速度。源氏直接被龙死死按在了床上。  
借着微弱的月光，源氏终于看清了恶龙的模样，他就是今天上午源氏在街角看到的那个男人。  
“放开我！”源氏拼命挣扎，他被按住胸口无法起身，只能用忍者镖往男人的身上招呼，但普通的忍者镖根本穿不透坚硬的龙鳞。  
“烦”男人用低沉的声音吐出了一个字，他伸手抓住源氏的双臂翻身上床，用自己的身体牢牢的把源氏固定在身下。源氏无法撼动巨龙与生俱来的怪力只能盯着身上的男人干瞪眼，身上的led灯绿光乱闪。  
男人用棕色的竖瞳将源氏面前上上下下打量了一遍，他甚至低下头去嗅源氏的味道。源氏在床上紧张到僵硬，他实在看不透身上的这个男人究竟要干什么。看了半晌，男人似乎满意的点了点头，他将源氏扛在肩上作势要走。  
“他一定要把我带到他的巢穴了！这是个大好机会！”源氏悄悄将准备好的匕首从手臂上卸下，他准备等巨龙展开翅膀的时候对着他脆弱的翅膀根来一刀。  
男人没有走向窗口。  
男人拉开了源氏的门。  
男人扛着源氏用钥匙打开了隔壁房间的门。  
然后源氏在隔壁房间的床上被男人抱着睡了一整晚。巨龙的巢穴是旅店隔壁的房间，源氏在怀疑人生的情绪中盯了旅店的天花板整整一晚，如果他有镭射眼旅店的房顶估计就要被盯穿了。

清晨，身边的男人早早醒来，他看起来睡的不错。源氏在面具下用一双熊猫眼怨念的盯着仍不松手的男人。  
“你究竟为什么抓我？”源氏询问。男人看了他一眼没有回答，也没有松手，只是以一个守护财宝的姿势把源氏往怀里揽了揽。  
“那个，你能说话吗？我的意思是你能和我正常的沟通吗？”源氏浑身僵硬小心翼翼地问，生怕哪句话说错了旁边的男人把他捏报废。  
男人用一种“你是智障吗？”的眼神盯着源氏，源氏被盯的移开了眼，他明明知道龙是多么智慧的生物还问了这么蠢的问题。但是智慧的生物作恶才不可饶恕。  
“你为什么要去伤害多拉多的人民？”源氏义正言辞的发问。男人开始用一种怜悯的眼神看他，盯的源氏一阵不爽。  
“你不想承认是你做的吗？恶龙！”  
“我叫半藏”男人皱眉头。  
“那半藏，你不想承认吗？”  
“你找的那头龙半个月前就走了”半藏仿佛在看一个弱智。  
“啊？”源氏愣住。  
“你的消息太落后了”半藏皱眉。源氏仔细想了一下自己的师父在这个信息时代依然没放弃纸质书信的行为，又想到了送信师兄乌龟一般的速度忽然觉得，他这次绝对是被师父坑了。  
“那你抓我干什么？”源氏为了掩饰自己的尴尬转移话题。  
“移动的绿宝石”半藏说了句不知所云的话。  
“什么？”  
“你是移动的绿宝石”半藏重复了一遍，源氏目瞪口呆。  
“我不是绿宝石啊！”  
“你看起来很像绿宝石，闻起来也很像”半藏说。  
源氏总算是明白了这件事有多乌龙，他被有囤积宝物习惯的龙当作绿宝石抓住当财宝囤积了起来。  
“世界上宝物那么多你不要为什么光抓我？而且我真的不是绿宝石”源氏试图解释。  
“我在旅行，旅行途中不能带上我的财宝，你是这么大的一块绿宝石还会行动，带着你比较方便”半藏觉得自己说的很有道理。  
“就算我真的是绿宝石成精你也要问问我的意见吧！”源氏抓狂。  
“你见过掳走宝物还要问宝物意见的龙吗？”半藏又像看智障一样看着源氏。  
源氏觉得半藏说得好有道理。  
源氏无话可说。

源氏几次三番对半藏表达了想走的意思，但半藏不为所动。  
“龙不会让出自己的财宝”半藏强调。  
“可我不是绿宝石！”源氏反驳。  
“你怎么证明自己不是绿宝石？”半藏反问。  
源氏彻底不知道怎么回答，伟大的游侠遇到了生命中最难解决的问题“被龙当作财宝囤起来了，怎么办，在线等。”  
源氏自然把这件事告诉了禅雅塔，彼时禅雅塔正在举办聚会，他遗憾的表达了源氏不能来的心情并觉得变成龙的财宝应该是源氏生命中不可多得的奇遇一定要珍惜。  
源氏无话可说。  
“既然你和龙在一起不如就去找到那只恶龙吧”禅雅塔建议。  
“不愧是师父！”惩凶除恶的源氏瞬间被自家师父的睿智折服，如果有半藏在的话找到那只恶龙绝对不是问题，他将不能参加聚会生无可恋的心情抛在了脑后。  
“半藏，我们去找那只恶龙吧！”反正也跑不掉更打不过，源氏把半藏当作了同行旅人。听闻源氏的话，半藏用冰冷的眼神扫了源氏一眼，源氏立刻醒悟，龙这种生物对自己的财宝有变态的占有欲，他现在被划为“财宝”而不是“旅友”。自己的财宝问其他恶龙消息的行为简直和出轨无异。  
“我到底要怎么才能更着头龙沟通啊！”源氏感觉自己的脑壳子疼。

半藏交完两人份的房租之后拽着源氏一言不发地离开了。先不说作为守财奴的龙竟然肯花钱这件事情，没有巢穴的半藏到底要去哪里才是最大的问题。  
“半藏你要去哪？”源氏实在不想漫无目的的满世界乱跑。  
“去找那条龙”半藏意外地回答了他的问题。  
“你之前不是不同意吗？”源氏惊讶。  
“杀了他你就不会惦记了”半藏的眼中闪过狠辣，源氏缩了缩脖子。虽然这是他的初衷，但总觉得有什么不对。  
“其实这个是我的任务来着……你出手不太好吧”  
“你是我的财宝。”  
“我不是绿宝石！”  
半藏已经懒得理源氏的辩解。

两人辗转了多日，半藏的行为让源氏有些很吃惊的地方。龙真的会极其珍稀自己的财宝，这一路上半藏虽然沉默寡言时不时还生气，但对源氏非常的照顾。  
“龙对财宝都是这么珍惜吗？”源氏忍不住发问。  
“没有财宝我们没法安然入睡，自然会很珍惜”半藏认真的用龙息生火，险些烧掉一片森林。  
“既然没法安然入睡你为什么还要离开巢穴？”被熏黑了的源氏被半藏按在水里洗刷。  
“我需要赎罪”半藏沉默了一下。  
“什么罪？”源氏怎么也没想到这个理由，但半藏不再说话，他大力将源氏按到水中。源氏再一次感谢自己出色的防水系统。

“我能感受到他的气息”两人出发半个月以后行进到一片沙漠之中，半藏对着空气吸了吸鼻子。  
“所以我能自己动手吗？”源氏觉得依靠半藏解决怎么想都不是正义的行为。  
“你打不过他”半藏又用看智障的表情看了源氏。  
“可这样有失公正！而且我的目标本来就是他！”源氏激动，半藏直接扯着他继续前行。当深夜来临，想了一天的源氏还是决定自己去会会那条恶龙，于是他用自己出色的忍术隐藏自己的气息溜了出去。  
在他跑出去的那一刻，半藏睁开了双眼。

在沙漠中寻找一头隐居的龙很困难，但它要是一条恶龙就不一样了。源氏在被毁坏的绿洲中找到了蛛丝马迹，他一路沿着恶龙留下的踪迹追寻了过去，终于在太阳升起之时到达了恶龙的巢穴。那是黄金一般的沙之城堡。  
“恶龙！我们出来单挑！”源氏一甩发带。并没人搭理他，只有冷风卷着飞蓬从他脚边滚过。  
“恶龙！快出来！我要代表正义讨伐你！”源氏大吼。  
巢穴的主人似乎终于被惊动了，一头红色巨龙吐着龙息从沙做的城堡中爬出，对着源氏就是一口铺天盖地的火焰。  
源氏被烧的猝不及防，狼狈的在沙地打了几个滚，但马上又摆好了战斗姿势。龙的鳞片比钢铁还要坚硬，源氏抽出自己淬了龙血的武士刀一个闪身就跳到了龙背上，他对着龙脆弱的翅根狠狠砍了下去。  
吃疼的恶龙发狂的扭动身体，源氏一个没站稳被恶龙甩出去狠狠砸在沙地上，在沙地上擦出级长的痕迹。盔甲被粗糙的沙砾擦出一片刮痕。还未有所动作，恶龙的爪子就已经挥过来，源氏再一次被甩飞到空中。尖锐的利爪撕裂源氏的面罩将他所剩不多的人类躯体暴露在空气中。刚刚挣扎起身一口龙息已经喷置身前。  
“大意了！”源氏将刀挡在身前作着无用的防御，这一击下去他就算不死估计也无法行动。炙热的气息却没有席卷源氏，源氏放下刀楞楞地看着挡在身前的巨大白色羽翼。半藏竟然在这千钧一发之际赶来了。  
“他是我的财宝！”半藏一声咆哮扑向了恶龙，两头龙缠斗在一起卷起了大片尘埃。源氏将拿刀的手垂在了身侧。这似乎是他第一次看到半藏的真身，他从未见过半藏一样的龙，洁白的双翼虽然有龙翼的形态但翅膀上却不是薄膜，而是厚实的白色羽毛。  
那双翅膀就像是堕天使一样。  
源氏觉得自己可能理解了半藏所说的赎罪是什么。

当尘埃平息，半藏冷着脸变回人形走向狼狈的源氏，远处是恶龙已经冰冷的尸体。半藏的眼神中带着像是初遇时一样带着审视和探寻。源氏看了看自己狼狈的机甲忽然明白了半藏在打量什么。明明这是一个解释清楚的好机会源氏却并不开心，明明可以重获自由他却觉得心情沉重。  
“我跟你说了，我不是绿宝石”源氏给半藏展示残破的人类躯体，脸上带着有些自嘲的笑。  
半藏不答，他一只手掐住源氏的脸细细地观看，源氏这一次大大方方的凝视半藏的眼睛。  
“你现在看起来一点都不像绿宝石”半藏说。  
“所以我都说了我不是绿宝石”源氏叹气。  
“可我还是喜欢你”半藏歪了下头，口气极其严肃。他仔细端详着源氏的脸忽然在他的唇上落下了一个深吻。  
源氏惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。


End file.
